Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computer-related methodologies for handling complex risk and security challenges of systems of an enterprise. More specifically, this invention relates to systems, structures, and processes for interconnected devices and risk management.
Description of the Related Art
Insider threat is always present and manifests itself in many ways. A malicious insider has the potential to cause more damage to an organization and has many advantages over an outside attacker. For example, they have legitimate and often privileged access to facilities and information, have knowledge of the organization and its processes, and know the location of critical or valuable assets. Insiders may know how, when, and where to attack and how to cover their tracks. For instance, an individual who was given two weeks' notice before being terminated and who is disgruntled can access a facility during off hours. Today, a disgruntled employee, i.e. an insider threat, can wreak havoc on IT systems, financial system, physical facilities, etc., because not all insider threats are monitored correctly, if at all.
In the past few years a new paradigm has emerged referred to as the Internet Of Things (“IOT”). IOT has received massive attention and adoption. IOT is combination of the interconnection of devices and sensors, etc. (things) and their data exchange (referred to as machine to machine (M2M)). M2M also includes but is not limited to remote control capability. An IOT environment enables devices to become smart. Usage of IOT is in many different industries such as energy and utility, healthcare, manufacturing, smart cities, wearable, and automotive to name a few. As per some estimates, by 2020 there will be 20 to 30 billion interconnected devices.